The Dare
by picturebookgirl
Summary: Oneshot. Losing a dare might not turn out to be so terrible after all... Massington. AU. R/R please!


**The Dare**

* * *

"I dare you to eat a worm."

7 year-old Massie Block wrinkled her nose at this statement. "Ewww, Alicia! That's totally gross!"

Alicia Rivera shrugged. She wasn't going to give in. She wanted to see Massie give into her weakness.

"And if I don't? What happens?" Massie shot back at Alicia,

Alicia thought for a few moments before turning back to face Massie. "If you don't, you have to go and ask Derrick Harrington to be your boyfriend!"

Massie wrinkled her nose for the second time that day. "Fine. Gimme a worm then."

Alicia grinned like a cat that got its cream and picked up a spade from the sandbox. She made her way to a particularly muddy area of her back yard and started to dig up for worms.

After two unsuccessful minutes, Alicia glanced at her muddy hands and looked up at Massie, who had primly placed herself on the edge of the sandbox. She motioned to Massie to come over and help her, looking aggravated. Massie accidentally on purpose mistook it for a wave and waved back. Alicia huffed and carried on digging.

The patio door then creaked open and Mrs Rivera stepped out to see her daughter digging in mud.

"Alicia! Get out of the mud right now and clean yourself!" Mrs Rivera motioned sharply. Alicia blushed bright red and quickly stood up to straighten her clothes as best as she could. Mrs Rivera then ushered her inside.

"Come in. You too, Massie," Massie scuttled in before Mrs Rivera closed the door behind them.

* * *

"You have to ask him now," Alicia said in a nasally voice, propping her elbows on Massie's desk.

"Why?" Massie faced Alicia.

"Because you didn't do the dare, that's why," Alicia said "and you promised me that if you didn't do the dare, you would ask him to be your boyfriend."

"But I didn't even have a chance to do it!" Massie pouted. Alicia shrugged. She wasn't budging.

Just then, Derrick Harrington walked into the classroom, his dirty blond hair tousled from the wind. He shrugged his jacket off and went to sit with his friends.

"He had a haircut!" Massie noticed, keeping the thought to herself in her head. Alicia didn't seem to realise this.

"Come on now," Alicia nudged Massie hard in the ribs making her wince "it's your chance to do it now!"

Massie unhooked herself from Alicia's protruding ribs and boldly walked up to Derrick's group. When she got closer, the boys stole glances at her and she could feel them talking about her.

"Um, hi," Massie stammered. "Can I talk to Derrick privately? Please?"

"Oooohhh!" His friends jeered a blushing Derrick, jostling him forwards. Derrick grabbed Massie's hands and pulled her away from his jeering friends.

"I like your haircut, by the way," Massie said, almost whispering. Derrick glanced at her in a surprised manner. He dropped her hand and stopped walking.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Derrick asked, looking wistfully back at his friends who had lost interest of this scene and had started to throw spitballs at each other.

"Um, doyouwannabemyboyfriend?" Massie rushed, twirling her hair around her fingers.

Derrick cocked his head, looking puzzled. "What?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Massie asked him slowing right down. She bit her lip as he stared at her, his mouth partly agape.

Then, his mouth turned into a huge grin, showing both his gaps on his upper gum.

"Sure!" Derrick said. He leaned in and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheeks. When he pulled away, they turned away from each other and blushed.

"Hey! Derrick! Come and join us! We're going to make spitballs with this new formula my big brother taught me! He said that it sticks onto ANYTHING!" One of his friends yelled over across the classroom.

"Okay!" Derrick hollered back. He turned back to Massie.

"I'll see you at play okay? You can play tiggy with us."

Massie smiled. "Okay. As long as I'm not in!"

Derrick smiled. "Okay." He turned away and ran back to his friends. Massie stood there for a while before making her way back to Alicia.

"Did you do it? Did he say yes?" Alicia bombarded her with questions.

Massie answered back with a dreamy grin on her face. "I'm in love!"

* * *

_**Yups... well... whatta ending right? I thought so too... -___-''**_

_**Review?**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


End file.
